Core C is a continuing core for Trangenic and Gene Targeting of Mice. In the next grant cycle Core C will assist Project 1 in constructing endothelial specific knockouts of SCAP and STATS on the LDL receptor null background.Core C will assist Projects 1 arid 2 in constructing HO-1 conditional and endothelial specific, knockout of HO-1 on the apoE null background. Core C will assist Project 3 in construction of a MGP-P64Q mutant mouse through gene targeting and will assist Project 3 in the generation of Abcc6-Wnt-promoterbeta- gal reporter double transgenic mice. Core C will provide consultation on breeding and colony management of transgenic mouse models to Project 4. Core C will assist Project 5 construction of, transgenci mice for testing atherosclerosis-related candidate genes. Core C will assist Project 6 with the construction of transgenic mice expressing dominant negatie NR4A receptor in macrophages. Core C will , also provide assistance to Core A in the characterization of primary cultues of mouse aortic endothelial cells by performing qPCR and Western blot analysis.These functions of Core C are essential to ensuring the efficient and cost-effective completion of the specific aims of all of the component Projects.